


Alphabet Drabble

by istia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-05
Updated: 2002-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which each line begins with the subsequent letter of the alphabet, starting with "I".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Drabble

I love you,  
Just so you know.  
Kill you sometimes...yeh;  
Love you nevertheless.  
Mean more to me than I can admit...  
N' keep my pride.  
Or not.  
Pride's a cold bedfellow;  
Quite sure some poet said that sometime.  
Ray of  
Sunshine  
Though you're not,  
Under it all--temper, sarkiness--you're worth loving.  
Vehemently.  
With all your faults and foibles  
Xposed  
You're still the one for me.  
Zonked out on painkillers, I still know the score.  
Arse to die for,  
Bashed-in face,  
Cat's grace,  
Doyle devilry in  
Eyes like scissors; mouth made for sin.  
Fuckable....  
Getting sleepy.  
Hurry home, mate.


End file.
